


Crest's Bond.

by Itsmcdlove27



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsmcdlove27/pseuds/Itsmcdlove27
Summary: A small self-indulgent fic where Linhardt and Hanneman fanboy over Crests because I really needed to see those two bonding even more over them.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Crest's Bond.

The sleepy looking boy was walking around the halls of the Monastery. He had long forgotten what he was supposed to do. Instead, the only thing he had in his mind was taking a nap. He was too tired to think of anything else.   
  
His eyes were slightly closing with each step he took and, suddenly, he wished to lean against one of the walls, to close his eyes and just… sleep.  _ Would him doing that annoy any other nobles? _ he thought as he seriously began to consider the idea.   
  
Without an ounce of shame, he laid on the wall and sat down on the floor. It wasn’t as comfy as his bed, but it would have to suffice until he could actually find the strength to continue his way to his room. He could feel his hair falling on his face, but he couldn’t care to move it away, he had... to… sleep.

He couldn’t fight his heavy eyelids anymore, his eyes finally closed and his mind seemed to travel to a far away land, where he held no responsibilities, where he could spend all day napping whenever he wanted to, where he could become a Crest scholar and do as much research on the different topics that interested him as he wanted to.

“Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes! This is truly remarkable! I shall write it down before it gets lost in all of this mess.” someone’s voice woke him up halfway through a pleasant dream where he was laying under the shadow of a tree, reading an interesting book that he couldn’t remember what it was about. Truly a shame that he couldn’t remember the exact words it said, since he had found it to be interesting.

Still sleepy, he decided to get up and look for whoever it was that woke him up from his afternoon nap. A door was open a few meters away from where he was peacefully sleeping and a man with a monocle and a mustache was walking back and forth inside of the room.    
  
“Professor Hanneman?” the teenager asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The man kept talking to himself as he left books upon books on top of his desk. “Professor Hanneman!” Linhardt spoke louder. The Professor stopped walking, left the book on top of the pile and turned to the door, where the green haired was standing.

“Oh, Linhardt! It’s nice to see you around, what brought you here?” he asked with a smile on his face as he walked towards him. He was clearly enthusiastic about something, but the effort of having to think what could possibly be the reason behind his professor’s excitement was too much for him. So much that he could feel himself getting sleepy again.

“I was napping in the hallway, you woke me up with your excited noises. May I ask what happened, Professor Hanneman?” the older male nodded and took a chair out, gesturing him to sit down.   
  
“Napping in the hallways does not sound very comfortable, here. Take a sit while I make some tea and explain everything!” he turned around and took a kettle with some water already boiled in it. “Do you have any preferences in tea?” he asked.   
  
“Will this be quick, Professor? I don’t intend to sound rude, but I get easily sleepy when the subject is not of my interest. And I’d like an Angelica tea, please.” he tried to take a peek out of the multitude of books that were lying on top of the table, but he couldn’t understand much of what they said in his still sleepy state.

“Do not worry about getting sleepy, Linhardt. I’m pretty sure you’ll enjoy the topic of conversation.” with fast movements, he poured the tea and moved some books aside to let the cup in front of him. Almost immediately, the young boy grabbed it and took a sip out of it.   
  
His blue eyes opened up immediately, the taste of the tea wasn’t quite what he had been expecting. It was way beyond that. It was the best tea he had drank in quite a while. "I guess that you liked the tea?" Linhardt nodded as he kept sipping from it, wide awake and now interested in what he wanted to talk about. 

Despite the fact that the warm liquid released smoke that would make it seem as if it was way past boiling hot, the temperature was just perfect. The tea leaves were brewed perfectly and the smell they released was, in his opinion, heavenly.   
  
A smile found its way to his lips as he was reminded of another time, when he lived in Hevring. He could remember his mother, reading to him. A small smile found its way into his face as he remembered her talking about Crests and how his was the Minor Crest of Saint Cethleann. 

That was the exact moment that his curiosity about Crests had developed. He was curious about how he had inherited it, how it worked, what it did, why he had it. He needed to know more, he needed to find more and more information to satisfy his own curiosity about his past.

He could vividly remember a cup of tea sitting down on the garden’s table. The porcelain was elegantly decorated with a design that he couldn’t quite recall, but that he knew was his mother’s favorite. 

The bitter, herbal smelling tea would release smoke, indicating that it was still too hot for him to drink. As a kid, he couldn’t recognize which herbs it contained and now, as a teenager… he couldn’t really bother to ask. He just had a big love for it that wasn’t stopping any time soon.

“I do, it’s exquisite. But I’m sure you didn’t wanted me to just praise it. So, what is it that you wanted to discuss, Professor Hanneman?” the teenager left the cup on the table, where it was originally in and looked up at the man with the monocle.

“Why, it’s about Crests, of course!” the excitement could be heard in the man’s voice. “I just found out that I’ve always overlooked something… It’s so fascinating to find things like this out! I can only wonder how could I have been ignorant on this for so long!” he exclaimed sadly.   
  
“What is it that you... overlooked, exactly…?” his eyes were curious as he looked at the books again, even if he was a little more awake, little did it helped him to read what they had written on them.

“I found written evidence on some old and, most likely forbidden, Adrestian books that people could get a second Crest out of some controversial procedure called “Blood Reconstruction Surgery”. This discovery brings so many questions!” Hanneman exclaimed and Linhardt’s eyes opened surprised.    
  
“Blood… reconstruction surgery? This doesn’t sound like something pleasant. I mean, it has the word “blood” in its name...” he answered, feeling just a little bit nauseous at the mere thought of blood related procedures.   
  
“It’s not, really. It doesn’t say much… other than most of the procedures were failures. Some people died, other lost their minds… And there’s no report of anyone surviving it and being able to use the power of both of them. Linhardt, isn’t this an amazing discovery? Just imagine… You can have two Crests!” the green haired nodded, feeling a bit conflicted with his thoughts on the matter.

“But, Professor Hanneman… Taking aside that those experiments sound inhumane and the fact that the people who actually have Crests either died or went mad because of it. Imagine the possibilities if it were to work on people without Crests! There’s so much to be considered, like…” he stopped for a second to think.

The Professor looked at him with a proud look on his face, he was right after all. Linhardt was the perfect student to teach to about Crests. He would be a great apprentice and successor when the time would come.

“First of all, would it work with people that have no Crests? How would this affect their lifestyle?” he stopped for a second to take another sip of his tea. “Would they bear a Major or a Minor Crest? Would they be able to use the Heroes’ Relics or would they turn into Demonic Beasts?” Hanneman sat down in front of the teenager with a smile, he would have never thought that so many questions would came out of his mouth so fast.   
  
“But there’s even a more important question. Would they survive the procedure?” a sad look made its way into Linhardt’s face. “It’s such a shame that we don’t even know what the procedure is about… Not to test it, of course. But if we, at least, knew what the whole procedure was about, we could be able to make hypothesis out of it.”

“Sadly I haven’t found much on the procedure itself. It’s just mentions on how it was proved and failed, but… We can always hypothesize even without having all of the information!” the man tried to make the green haired better.    
  
“Hmm… I guess you are right.” he took another sip of the tea and brought his hand to his face in a thoughtful stance. “ _ If _ I had to hypothesize I would say that… those blood surgeries do work on people with no Crests.” the Professor interrupted him before he could continue.   
  
“And why do you say that it would work on people that bear no Crests?” he seemed legitimately curious about his student’s point of view. “Is it what you wish it would happen?”   
  
Linhardt shook his head. “Not at all, Professor. On the contrary, it’s what makes more sense. Think about it, both of us could have born without Crests and have siblings with Crests. If we had them just by a mere coincidence or by the choice of the Goddess, then who says that people that currently have no Crests can’t developed one if the situation arose?”   
  
For what seemed like the first time in his life, Hanneman was shocked by the dept in one of his student’s thoughts. He knew that the boy was smart and reliable, but he never thought that his line of thoughts could reach an extent like that.

“I must admit, that is a certainly interesting thought. Please continue, I’m interested in what you have to say.” the man said as he got up and refilled the student’s cup with more of that deliciously warm amber liquid.   


“And if this were to work, then anyone could have a Crest and if anyone had Crests… Well, I imagine that the nobility wouldn’t be of importance anymore. This discovery could fully throw Fódlan into chaos Professor.” the uncertainty in his voice was as clear as in his eyes.  _ Was he willing to take full responsibility for what this discovery could bring? _   
  
“It could, there’s no telling what people could do with this knowledge. But think about it, after the chaos calms down… We could truly live peaceful lives were it doesn’t matter whether you have or don’t have Crests. We could live in peace in a world where everyone is equal.” the calm words that came out of the man’s voice calmed him down a little.   
  
For a moment, Linhardt seemed deep in thought. A peaceful life where nobility wasn’t of importance, where people couldn’t care less about having Crests… That sounded delightful, that sounded like exactly what he needed in order to spend his days researching Crests and napping, like he wanted to.

He nodded with a smile. He was going to do it, he was going to help with this research.   
  
“Not only that, we can also think about and find a way to just… get rid of all Crests.” he suggested, making Linhardt gasp and open his eyes in surprise.   
  
“Is it possible to do such a thing? I mean, I know plenty of people have dreamt of getting rid of their Crests, which is the opposite of what we were discussing just minutes ago. Is it possible?” the teenager asked.

“Well, we’re discussing the possibility of giving people Crests. Of course we can’t rule out the possibility of taken them away. If one exists, why wouldn’t the opposite exist as well?” he took a moment to process the words he had heard.    
  
“But Professor, that’s another thing entirely!” he was certainly surprised. But, at the same time, he was excited about so many other things he hadn’t taken into consideration yet. “I suppose you are right, though. If the possibility of giving people Crests exists, then why not the opposite? Hmm...”   
  
He was getting too excited by the thoughts that were forming in his head, so many thoughts were running wild that he had completely ignored how late it was.   
  
“Linhardt, as much as I enjoy your company, it’s getting late. You should head back to your room and get some sleep, we can continue this discussion tomorrow.” the man with the monocle said, catching his student’s attention.   
  
“No, it’s fine. I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep either way, there are just so many ideas in my brain right now!” his excitement and will to work on his ideas was clear on his face, but so was the clear indication that he needed some sleep.

“Go to your room at least. Try to sleep, I’d hate to be the reason behind you falling asleep in class tomorrow.” although his tone was serious, he knew he was only looking out for him.

Linhardt let go of the quill he was using to write and sighed, there was clearly no way he could fight against him and his orders. At least none that he could think of.

“Fine Professor Hanneman. You win this time, but I’ll be back tomorrow first thing in the morning with a list of more ideas that I’ve came up with.” he said with a smile on his face.   
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Linhardt.” the man smiled kindly at him as he stepped outside of the room and began to make his way into his own room while forming more ideas that could be worth investigating.


End file.
